No No
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Sometimes, Shikamaru cursed his inability to say “no”.


**Title:** No No.

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Sometimes, Shikamaru cursed his inability to say "no".

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **I know! I'm supposed to be updating "To Be or Not to Be" but,I was neglecting my poor Shikamaru! Shikamaru must not be neglected! I still love you Shika-kun!

The only problem with our relationship is you don't know me and even if you did, you wouldn't love me. And even if you did, I'm already engaged.

…

And if I wasn't Ino would kill me.

Dammit.

I just can't win!

_-Sob-_ I DEPRESSED MYSELF!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. And unfortunately, that includes Shikamaru. _-Pout- _

* * *

_The Nara Family's Deer Hills_

Shikamaru Nara was annoyed.

He was very annoyed.

He was very, very annoyed.

In fact, he was so annoyed that his annoyance could very easily escalate into anger. Or it would if it didn't take so much energy to get angry.

One may ask why the lazy Nara was so annoyed. Well…

Shikamaru was very happily sleeping on one of the many hills his family used for their deer. Granted, he had started off cloud watching, when sleepiness overtook him. And as we all know, Shikamaru wasn't exactly one to fight it when he got tired. That's when _she_ came along. She was probably the most troublesome woman on earth.

Even more troublesome than that Sand ninja girl who had grown a habit of "randomly appearing" in spots he was.

Heck, she was even more troublesome than his _mother_.

And _that_ was troublesome.

His annoyance began when she came along the side of the hill, cooing, "Shika-kun…" Slowly (extra slowly), Shikamaru's eyes opened and his brown eyes met Ino's blue ones. He grunted. "Whatdya want?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She purred. Cue the groan. "What."

"I figure a big, strong Chunin like you does a lot of training, right?"

He didn't like where this was going.

"So you must have a lotta muscle, right?" Shikamaru sighed. _'I knew it.'_ He thought as he stood up. "What do you need me to move?" Ino squealed in glee. "Oh, thank you, Shika-kun!"

"Hn. Don't call me that." He muttered while the blonde next to him rambled on about how she 'hated the way her apartment was arranged'. "I want the bed by the window and the desk by the wall, to start it off." Shikamaru yawned. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just go." And he began the walk down the hill. Ino caught up to him easily, and she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as she continued babbling. Shikamaru sighed, occasionally grunting when she asked his opinion.

He hated moving furniture.

* * *

_Ino's Apartment_

"No, no! I don't like that there! Move it over there."

Scraping.

"No. no, no, it doesn't look right! Move it over there."

More scraping.

"No! God, no! It still doesn't look right!"

"Woman…!"

"Hm. How 'bout by the window?"

"The bed is by the window."

"Then move the bed. Honestly Shikamaru, you're supposed to have an IQ of over 200."

"I do. And you said to put the bed by the window. The bed is by the window. The bed _and_ the desk cannot _both_ be by the window."

"Yeah… y'know, now that I've _seen_ the bed by the window… I hate it. Move it. Put the desk there instead."

Shikamaru sighed. "Then where would the bed go?" the girl shrugged. "Against the wall, I suppose." Shikamaru sighed once again. "Troublesome." But, nevertheless, he pushed the bed horizontally against the wall and the desk against the window. "I don't know why you even _need_ a desk. You don't write." He muttered.

"I hope you don't plan on keeping the bed there."

"Ino, I swear…"

_Knock-knock!_

"Oh, one sec Shika-kun."

"Troublesome woman! I said not to call me that!" Shikamaru yelled after Ino as she ran to the door. Using his free time wisely, Shikamaru plopped down onto the wooden floor of Ino's bedroom and relaxed his tired muscles. _'That woman works me to the bone.'_ He thought as he removed his shirt and used it to wipe away the thin layer of sweat on his forehead. He really needed a cigarette, but Ino had forbidden him from smoking in her apartment. _'Troublesome woman.'_

"Shika-kun! Sakura's here!"

"Joy." Ino sat down on her bed and Sakura sat down next to her. "So, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we might've… is he staying? This is… personal." Sakura motioned to Shikamaru who rolled his brown eyes. Why should he care about some pointless girly gossip? "Oh, don't worry about Shika-kun, its fine." Ino waved her hand carelessly. "Shika-kun can be trusted." Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Well, you're not done yet, remember? You need to move the bed!"

"Don't call me that and you're on the bed, you troublesome woman." Ino blushed lightly and hopped off the bed. Shikamaru sighed, stood up and gave Sakura a very pointed look. "Oh!" And the pink-haired girl hopped off the bed and Shikamaru stood next to it. "Where do you want it moved your highness?" Ino smiled from her spot on the floor. "Over there." She pointed across the room. Shikamaru sighed and began to move the bed across the room. "I didn't think you did work, Shikamaru." Sakura said from her spot on the computer chair. "Much less move furniture around in Ino's bedroom." Shikamaru just grumbled. "Troublesome." Ino giggled. "Shika-kun,"

"Woman, I said stop calling me that!" Shikamaru interrupted. "Is such a sweetie. You should get Sasuke to rearrange the things at your place!" Sakura smiled. "I should."

The scraping stopped. "How's this?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no, no. more towards the wall." Shikamaru pushed the part that was closest to him, the bottom half, into the wall. It collided with a _'thud!'_

"And now the top half."

_Thud!_

"Mm… no. I hate it." Ino stood up. "Move it to where I was sitting." Shikamaru sighed and began to move the bed…again. Ino was _really_ beginning to get on his nerves. Chunins were _not_ meant to be moving a girl's furniture around! They were meant to be training, (Or in Shikamaru's case, _avoiding_ training) and going on important Chunin-like missions! (Once again, in Shikamaru's case, _avoiding_ important Chunin-like missions.) But not moving furniture around. No, defiantly not. Never mind that it was pointless to him, it took away from valuable cloud-watching time! And the sun was going down. He couldn't cloud watch in the _dark_.

Have _you_ ever tried cloud watching in the dark?

Put yourself in a pitch-black room and try to stare up at the ceiling. Not fun. "No! I hate it there! Wait a minute… push the front park into the corner." Shikamaru did as he was told. Now the front of the bed was in the corner, while the rest of it was sticking out. "There! Leave it there! It's perfect!"

"You do realize that it's not fully against the wall?"

"Don't care. Love it. Thanks, Shika-kun."

"Don't call me that." Shikamaru muttered for what must've been the millionth time. "So that's it? I'm done?" Ino nodded. "You're done. You can go back to cloud watching, Shika-kun." Shikamaru sighed. "Stop callin' me that." He left the room. Right before he walked out the door, Sakura called out to him. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru, wait!" his hand on the doorknob, Shikamaru sighed heavily before turning his head slightly to see the pink-haired girl looking at him. "Why did you do everything she demanded without complaint? Usually, you complain all the time. Why didn't you just tell Ino no?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Because," He opened the door. "I can't say no to Ino." And he walked out the door.

And thus we see why Shikamaru was very, very annoyed.

* * *

Whoo! I wrote it! Phear me! Okay, a couple of things to explain:

The title: "No no." It means no no, basically. Like "No, I don't have the ability to say 'no' to Ino." That's it. It's not like a no-no you say to a child. Get it? Good.

The reason why Shikamaru didn't want Ino to call him "Shika-kun", because "kun" is usually a sign of affection for a male. Shikamaru thinks that Ino has no romantic-like affection for him. And thus, that is why he always tells her to stop calling him that.


End file.
